New Light, Same Darkness
by The Key of Hope
Summary: A new galaxy, a new group, an old darkness. Within this galaxy, the rules may be different, but that doesn't mean that the bad guys are. OC fic, R x R.
1. Chapter 1

A/N alright, yes I know I haven't finished my other KH fic, but I've run into some problems with it (coughwritersblockcough). However, this idea has been floating around in my head for the last couple of weeks. Although it may seem like the beginning of KH1, trust me, it will turn out differently. Also, with this fic, I'll be starting my own Jimney's Journal in my profile page, so look for it after this chapter. However, the journal will only cover worlds, creatures and people that are new in this story.

DISCLAIMER All I own are the original characters and original worlds in this fic. Everything else belongs to their respective owners, whether they be Disney, Square Enix or whoever.

Such a large world, but in the scheme of things, its so small.

What else lies beyond the boundaries of this world?

Is there nothing else but the infinite darkness of space, or is there more than the human mind can comprehend?

So many questions, so few answers. I want to find them all, learn everything about this world and the space that lies beyond.

But, what if this dream, is just that, a dream, nothing more than a fantasy that can never come true?

A boy was laying on a concrete sidewalk, looking up into the infinite blue of the sky, looking up at the clouds. He was in a black jacket and underneath was a red shirt, and he also had on a simple pair of jeans. He had brown hair, although there were some streaks of red in it and a pair of brown eyes. He let out a deep sigh. He got up slowly and looked around. He was in a somewhat small city, just large enough to not be called a town. There were people walking in and out of stores, talking to each other. The boy walked a little further down, his hands in his pockets looking down at the ground. He found himself at a bench and sat down. In front of him was a large ocean, the waves going back and forth.

"Somethings never change. The waves go back and forth, and this town stays boring" he said to himself. Suddenly, a pair of hands covered up his sight. "HOLY CRAP, THE WORLD JUST WENT BLACK!!" he shouted. A girl could be heard laughing behind him.

"Not quite, just guess who" the girl's voice said.

"Um...I'm not sure, there's plenty of girls here to pick" he said.

"Whose the only one that would be your friend though?" she asked.

"Ouch, that hurt. Only one girl I know who could be like that, right Mira?" he asked as the girls hands moved from his eyes. The girl behind him sat down. She had long black hair that went down to her waist and bright green eyes. She had on a simple green shirt and a skirt to match. "So, whats up Mira?" the boy asked.

"Well, we haven't really been seeing much of each other since school was in session, and now that it's summer, I was wondering if you would like to hang out today. I asked Takai and he said it would be fine" Mira explained.

"He said it would be fine? Wow, that's a record for the most he's ever said" the boy said jokingly.

"Oh be quiet Kaji" Mira said pushing him a little.

"Hey now" Kaji shouted as Mira pushed him. "Alright, meet at our place at what time?" he asked.

"Be there in an hour" she said getting up and walking away. Kaji shook his head and reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone. He dialed a number and waited a minute.

"Hey mom, I'm just telling you that I'm going to hang out with Mira and Takai" he said into the phone. He waited a minute. "Don't worry, I'll be careful, talk to you later" he said before hanging up. "Now, to find something to do for an hour" he said walking off.

-|On top of a tall building|-

A small swirl of a darkness suddenly appeared on top of the tallest building in town. A tall woman and fat dog creature appeared out of the portal. "Where are we?" the fat dog asked. "This doesn't look like any other world we've been to" it said.

"Indeed it does not. I sense no Keyhole here which is unusual" the tall woman said.

"So what are we going to do?" the fat dog asked.

"Simple, conquer it, there would be no reason for the Keybearers to come after us if there is no Keyhole to seal. However, something feels off. It would seem that I cannot access all of my powers here" the woman said.

"What do we need to do Maleficent?" the dog asked.

"Nothing, I can still call the Heartless Pete" Maleficent explained as several small Shadow Heartless appeared around her. "Now go, strengthen our forces, shroud this world in darkness!" she shouted as she laughed evilly as the Shadows scurried along the ground, and along side the building.

-|With Kaji|-

Kaji had went to several shops and found some snacks and was walking through a dark alleyway that he knew was dangerous, but would save a lot of time. Suddenly, a small group of boys stopped in front of him. The all carried pipes and were banging them against their palms. "Hello Kaji" one of them said. Kaji sighed and set his sacks down on the ground.

"Come on, didn't I beat you guys up bad enough last time?" he asked. The boy who spoke snarled.

"Yeah, and that's why this time we're going to beat you" the boy said. Kaji shook his head and looked around and found a single pipe on the ground near his feet. He spun it around a couple of times and held it out in front of him.

"Bring it" he said motioning with his hand. The boy in the lead growled and charged towards Kaji and swung his pipe hard. Kaji easily stepped to the side and slammed his pipe into his opponents back. The other boys looked shocked at how fast their leader had gone down. "Come on, whose next?" he asked. Everyone else threw down their pipes and ran away.

"Cowards" the boy on the ground moaned. Kaji leaned over the boy.

"Next time, just let me through" he said before he got up. He grabbed his snack and slung them over his shoulder and walked away. The boy slowly got up off the ground.

"I promise, I'll get you next time" he snarled. Suddenly, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. "Whose there?" he demanded. Nothing answered his demand, and he shrugged his shoulders and began to walk away. Suddenly, three Shadow Heartless appeared in front of him. "WHAT THE..." was all he got out before the Heartless pounced on him. The last thing heard from him was a loud scream. Kaji turned around towards the scream and looked.

"What was that?" he asked himself. He looked around more and didn't see anything and turned back around and continued walking away. Soon, he came upon a large building. It was old, and the front door had large rust stains. He slid the door and walked inside. It was large with lots of old boxes piled up. He looked around and didn't see anyone. "Come on you two, stop playing around" he called out. His voice echoed throughout the whole building. Suddenly, Mira appeared behind a box.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"You said an hour, its an hour later. I know how much you hate waiting" Kaji explained. Another boy stood up from behind the boxes. He had long brown hair and green eyes. He wore a blue shirt that had black stripes all over it and a pair of blue jeans.

"Hey" was all the boy said.

"Hey there Takai" Kaji said and he sat on top of one of the boxes. "So, you wanted us to get together, what do you want to do?" Kaji asked Mira after passing out the snacks.

"I don't know how about...shopping!" Mira said excited.

"No" Takai said bluntly.

"You have a better idea Takai?" Kaji asked.

"No, but I don't want to go shopping" Takai explained.

"Alright, what can we do?" Mira asked sighing.

"We could always..." Kaji started to say.

"No, I don't want to go to the arcade. We always do that, and eventually you and Takai always get into a fight" Mira said.

"We do not!" Kaji said.

"Yes you do. Last time you go in a fight over Dig Dug. You claimed that Takai was somehow manipulating the code of the game to always make you lose on the first level" Mira said pointing her finger at him.

"THAT'S THE ONLY EXPLANATION THOUGH!" Kaji shouted. "I never lose on the first level, never" he said twiddling his fingers.

"You just suck" was all Takai said.

"You know, how did you ever get into this group?" Kaji asked the boy.

"You're the one who brought me in" he pointed out.

"Yeah, and I've regreted it ever since" Kaji said pouting.

"Oh, I know!" Mira shouted.

"What?" Kaji asked.

"We could go to the top of the Hiruko Tower. It has a really nice view over the whole town, and we haven't been there since we were really little" Mira said. Kaji and Takai both looked at each other.

"Sure" Takai said as he got up.

"Yeah, it should be nice" Kaji said as he hopped down off the boxes.

-|On top of the tall building|-

"This is most unusual Pete" Maleficent said looking over the city.

"What is?" Pete asked.

"I've looked over the whole world, and it is much, MUCH larger than other worlds. It is around the size of ten of the worlds we used to conquer. However, it is not protected by any sort of barrier, but there is an incredibly powerful barrier further away from the planet. There is only one possible answer to all of this" Maleficent explained.

"And what would that be?" Pete asked.

"We have some how found a way into another galaxy" Maleficent said.

"Shouldn't that be just like traveling between worlds?" Pete asked.

"No you fool! The barriers protected one galaxy from another are much more powerful than the ones protecting worlds. If we have really stumbled across a path into another galaxy, there is no possible way for those pesky Keybearers to come and stop us" she said laughing evilly.

"Oh, I see, this time, there won't be anything to stop us" Pete said as he began to laugh too.

A/N alright, there we go, chapter 1. I'll have the journal entries up tonight, so if you're wondering about the characters, look for the Journal section in my profile page. If would rather see it down here instead of an authors note, tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N alright, chapter 2. Be sure to check out my profile for the Journal entries if you want to. Or tell me if you would rather see the entries at the end of the chapter, I'll do either one.

DISCLAIMER original things = mine, everything else = who ever owns the rights.

Kaji, Takai, and Mira were all walking towards the Hiroku Tower. It wasn't that hard to find. It was in the middle of the city and the tallest building in the city too. "So besides the best view, why else do you want to go to the Hiroku Tower?" Kaji asked.

"I don't know, just a random thought. That, and they just opened up the shopping area" Mira said happily. She turned around and saw both Kaji and Takai gone. "Come on you two, shopping isn't that bad" she called out.

"IT IS WHEN IT INVOLVES CLOTHES!" Kaji's voice shouted out from somewhere. Mira sighed and shook her head. She walked over to a large trash can and placed both her hands in. "HEY!" a voice shouted. Another person simply made a grunt as she pulled out both Kaji and Takai from the trashcan. She placed both her hands on her hips and glared at the two boys. Takai was the first to speak up.

"Fine, I'll go" he said as he walked next to Mira. Mira focused her glare entirely on Kaji.

"Heh, you know I'm immune to your glare" Kaji said proudly. Mira suddenly got a large smirk on her face. "Oh...crap" Kaji said. Mira's eyes had gotten really big and her bottom lip was quivering. "NOT LOOKING! NOT LOOKING!" Kaji shouted while covering up his eyes.

"Please?" Mira begged still giving Kaji her puppy dog eyes.

"NOT LISTENING OR LOOKING!" Kaji said while trying to cover up his eyes and ears at the same time. Mira let out another sigh.

"Fine, come on Takai, we'll go, just the two of us" Mira said as she turned around.

"Man, I feel bad for you Takai" Kaji said. Kaji turned around to leave but something caught his attention.

"Please Kaji, for me?" he heard Mira ask, sadness in her voice. Kaji let out a loud sigh and turned back around.

"Fine, fine, I knew I should have kept my ears covered" he said as he walked back to his two friends. Mira let out a little giggle of excitement as she grabbed his hand and started to drag him along. Unknown to them, there was a small creature following them.

-| On top of the tall building |-

"It would seem that my Heartless army is becoming quite strong" Maleficent said looking down at the city. Pete looked down next to her.

"Really? I don't see any" Pete said straining his eyes.

"Try to sense them you fool!" Maleficent shouted. Pete began to wobble on the edge, but recovered his balance. He then began to look down with a somewhat far look in his eyes.

"Oh, now I see" Pete said in wonder. Maleficent let out a large sigh in frustration. "But, don't Heartless normally grow much quicker? I only sense around twenty and its been a half hour" Pete said.

"That was what I was just thinking. I don't think Heartless are natural to this galaxy, and as such, it takes peoples hearts much longer to become a Heartless once their heart is removed" Maleficent said as she walked away toward the center of the building.

"So what are we going to do?" Pete asked as he walked towards Maleficent.

"The only thing we can do right now, wait" she said as she sat down. She shut her eyes and began to concentrate. "I want you to leave her. Go and cause some chaos. This world is too peaceful" she said. Pete then saluted.

"Whatever you say" he said as he ran around the top of the building looking for a way off.

-| With Kaji |-

"Here we are, Hiroku Tower" Kaji said as he looked up the massive building.

"Yup" was all Takai said, not even looking up at the top of the building.

"Come on guys, we'll do a little shopping first, then we'll go to the top" Mira said as she ran inside.

"Why did I agree to do this?" Kaji asked sighing.

"Because your a sap for Mira" Takai said as he walked in. Kaji blushed a bit.

"W...wait just a second!" Kaji said as he ran after Takai. He ran inside and quickly got lost among the large group of people coming in and out of shops. There were shops of every kind. From clothes shops, to random shops, to a food court. Kaji looked around and saw a place he knew Mira would go to first. He walked over and found Takai standing outside of the doorway.

"Hey" was all Takai said when Kaji came up. Kaji didn't have a chance to say anything because Mira suddenly burst out of the store.

"Hey Kaji! You're just in time. Get in here and tell me what you think of these clothes!" Mira said.

"Whoa, whoa now. I agreed to come shopping, not to be a fashion consultant" Kaji said waving his hands in front of him.

"You're not my fashion consultant, I know you have no taste" Mira said.

"Hey!" Kaji shouted. Mira then grabbed his arm and pulled him into the store. Takai just smirked at his friends bad luck. Several minutes later, Mira came walking out of the store with several bags. She was dragging Kaji behind her.

"What happened to him?" Takai asked. Kaji had a really far off look in his eyes. The only reason he moved is because Mira was pulling him.

"I'm not sure. I tried on a dress and asked him what he thought of it and he's been like this ever since" Mira said. Takai snorted slightly and shook his head. Suddenly, a loud screech could be heard from somewhere near the entrance. "What was that?" Mira asked.

"Not sure, go find somewhere to hide" Takai said. Mira nodded and ran off. "Time to wake up Kaji" Takai said shaking his friend. Kaji still seemed out of it though. "You had better wake up or Mira might get into trouble" Takai said into Kaji's ear. Kaji shook his head and looked around.

"Alright, I heard you. Any idea what's going on?" Kaji asked.

"No idea. All we know is that something happened to someone. Come on" Takai said. Kaji nodded his head and ran after his friend. They reached the doorway and found something weird. A large, fat dog in red and black armor was at the doorway. He was standing on his hind legs and talking.

"Takai, please tell me you spiked a drink of mine. Otherwise, I see a huge talking dog" Kaji begged his friend.

"You're not the only one who sees...it" Takai said. Suddenly the man slammed his fist down onto the ground sending people up into the air.

"No idea what it is, but we had better stop it. If it gets in here, there's no telling what it could do" Kaji explained.

"One question, how are we going to fight it? We don't have any weapons" Takai pointed out. Kaji thought for a moment then snapped his fingers.

"There's a sword store in there. Sure the swords may be for decoration, but we have to do something, right?" Kaji asked.

"Yeah, but there's no time" Takai pointed out.

"You go in and get the swords. I'll hold off the large talking dog" Kaji said sighing. "Talk about a weird day" he said.

"You're telling me. I'll go, don't die though. I'm not sure how I'll tell Mira if you die" Takai said running away. Kaji sighed and started to walk towards the dog. "Hey, doggie, want a treat, is that what you want?" Kaji shouted. The dog perked up.

"Who do ya think ya are?" the dog asked.

"My name is Kaji Kasai. Now, would you please tell me your name so I don't have to call you the large talking dog" Kaji said.

"The names Pete and I'll..." Pete started to say.

"Save it. Whatever you're planning, I wont let you go through with it" Kaji said raising both of his hands in front of him. Pete stomped his feet several times on the ground.

"I'll teach you to cut me off" Pete said before charging towards Kaji. Kaji simply stepped out of the way. Pete then slammed his head into a large concrete pillar, leaving a large crack. He backed up rubbing his head.

"Ookay, that would have knocked most people out. Hurry up Takai" Kaji said to himself. Pete then turned around.

"I'm going to roll you over" Pete said. A large bubble then appeared around him and he rolled towards Kaji. Kaji jumped up and landed on top of the bubble. He jumped off of it and landed behind Pete. Pete quickly turned around and ran towards Kaji again. Suddenly, something landed in front of Pete that caused him to go over Kaji. Kaji looked and saw a sword embedded in the ground. He turned around and saw Takai, a sword in his hand in a reverse grip. Kaji wasted no time and picked up the sword in the ground.

"Thanks" Kaji said when Takai stood next to him.

"Just so you know, these swords are ours. I told the clerk what was going on and he said we could keep them" Takai explained. Just then Pete rolled back in front of both Kaji and Takai.

"I can handle the two of you" Pete said as he began rolling.

"Would you mind if I do the honors? He's been trying to kill me for the last couple of minutes" Kaji asked Takai.

"Go ahead" Takai said. Kaji nodded and stepped out in front of both of them. He watched Pete's ball carefully then Kaji ran towards the ball. He then jumped on top of it and slammed the sword down into a small hole that was in the top. Pete gasped as his bubble was suddenly destroyed.

"Whats going on? My bubble has no weaknesses" Pete said in disbelief.

"When I jumped on your bubble last time, I saw a slight hole" Kaji explained. Pete growled then began to run away. "Talk about a yellow dog" Kaji said as he walked back over to Takai.

"Yeah. Come on, lets find Mira" Takai said as they walked back inside.

A/N yes, I know, no real action yet, and I'm well known for my action sequences. Don't worry though, some Heartless action starts next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N chapter 3, get ready for some action. The story begins to pick up now.

DISCLAIMER KH no belong to me. KH belong to Square and Disney.

Kaji and Takai quickly found Mira hiding behind a large plant. The group then got into the elevator and headed to the very top. When they got there, they saw that everyone had already left due to the commotion downstairs. Mira immediately ran to the window and looked outside. "It so pretty" she said gazing at the city.

"Yeah, it is" Kaji agreed. Takai didn't say a word. Unknown to them though, their world would soon begin to turn around.

-| With Maleficent |-

"What are you talking about you fool?" Maleficent asked. Pete was on the top of the building and had just explained about his precious bubble magic.

"Maybe the rules in this universe prevent my power from fully working?" Pete suggested.

"You fool, this universe doesn't hamper magic powers. You were just careless because they didn't have Keyblades" Maleficent growled. Pete stepped back several steps in fear. "No matter, my Heartless have grown enough to at least to start to take over this city" Maleficent said as around fifty Shadow Heartless appeared around her. They all cocked their heads at Maleficent. "Go my Heartless, claim this world as your own!" she shouted before laughing evilly. She raised her arms up and a dark cloud quickly began to spread across the city.

-| With Kaji |-

"What the heck is going on?" Kaji asked. A large storm cloud had suddenly engulfed the whole city and it was as dark as night outside.

"I have no idea. The weather didn't call for a storm today, did it?" Mira asked.

"No, and it looks like the clouds are coming from a building, look over there" Kaji said pointing to a tall building across town.

"You're right" Takai said from next to his friend.

"What is going on?" Mira asked.

"No idea, but whatever it is, it can't be good" Kaji said. Both of the boys still had their swords from their fight with Pete, and both had drawn the swords and stood in front of Mira protectively.

"Shouldn't I have a weapon?" Mira asked.

"Yeah, we'll find you a long pipe or something" Kaji said. He looked over his shoulder and saw Mira nod her head. Kaji nodded back and faced forward again. Something caught his eye, and he looked over. "Is it just me, or is that shadow moving?" Kaji asked his friend. Takai looked closely.

"It's not just you" Takai said. In face several shadows were moving towards them. Suddenly, a strange creature appeared out of the shadow. It was small and completely black. It had large yellow eyes and two antenna on its head. Its body seemed to jerk a lot.

"You know, its kind of cute" Mira said looking at the creature. Suddenly, one of the creatures jumped at Kaji. Kaji quickly swung his sword up and knocked the creature away, but it was still alive. It landed on its feet and just stared at Kaji and Takai.

"Any ideas Takai?" Kaji asked his friend.

"Kill them all" Takai said bluntly.

"That was kind of my plan when I slashed that last one, but whatever it is, its a lot stronger than it looks" Kaji explained.

"Then they take more cuts, but they still have to die eventually" Takai said.

"Mira, stay behind us. No matter what you do, don't leave" Kaji said seriously.

"You got it" Mira said. Kaji and Takai looked at each other and nodded. Kaji quickly dived into the group of creatures. He slashed side to side quickly in an arc, knocking several of the creatures away with ease. However, none of his attacks seemed to even bother the strange creatures.

"Dang it" Kaji growled as he continued to bat away the creatures, but to no effect. Takai wasn't doing much better. Suddenly, a loud scream caught Kaji's attention. He looked over and saw several of the creatures nearing Mira. "Mira!" Kaji shouted. Without thinking, he jumped into the small group. He stabbed straight down on one of the creatures, and it suddenly disappeared in a puff of black smoke. He slashed another and knocked it away before circling around and stabbing another, it disappearing into smoke as well. "Takai, try stabbing instead of slashing!" Kaji shouted to his friend. Takai nodded and changed his style so that all he was doing was simply stabbing the creatures. It turned out to be much more effective, and soon, all of them were destroyed.

"What...were those things?" Mira asked after a minute.

"I don't know" Kaji said. He looked at the sword for a minute. "I think I know why slashing wasn't working" he said to Takai.

"Why?" Takai asked.

"The edges on these types of swords are dull. However, no matter what you do, the point will stay sharp. We should go back downstairs and ask the guy in the shop to sharpen these so that we can actually use them" Kaji explained. Takai nodded and they began to head back downstairs. They ran into no more of the creatures, but the whole building was silent. They proceeded carefully to the shop that Takai had gotten the swords from. Fortunately, the man was still there.

"Hey there" he said when the group came in.

"We need a favor" Takai said as both the boys placed the swords on the counter. "Sharpen these" Takai demanded.

"Sorry, no can do. Decoration swords can't really be sharpen. You see, these swords are thicker than most. You could sharpen them, but they would take much longer to sharpen. I could however give you two some real swords. I have a couple in the back that I keep in case anyone wants to argue with me" the man said.

"We'll take them" Kaji said quickly. The man nodded and reached beneath the counter. He pulled up two swords that looked exactly alike. The both had slightly curved handles, and the tips of the blades were also slightly curved. He handed both to Kaji and Takai, and they tested out the swords. "These will do. Come on Takai" Kaji said as he turned around.

"Whoa, hang on now. You didn't think I would just let you walk out of here with my swords, did you? No, I saw those creatures attacking, and I'm not letting those swords go. One of you have to stay behind and guard me" the man said.

"I'll do it" Takai said quickly.

"You sure?" Kaji asked.

"Yeah" Takai said. They looked at each other for a bit, and Kaji nodded.

"Alright, I'm going to go check out whatever is going on at that building. Mira, I want you to stay here with Takai" Kaji said.

"No way, I'm going with you" Mira said.

"No, you're staying here where's its safe. I don't know what else is out there, but I want you to stay with Takai, he'll keep you safe" Kaji said as he turned around. He felt something grab his shoulder, and he turned around. He suddenly felt Mira grab around his waist.

"Come back" was all she said. Kaji grabbed her back.

"Don't worry about me" Kaji assured her. They stayed like that for just a few seconds before Kaji let her go and walked out the door. "I'll be back soon" Kaji said before running out the door as fast as he could. When he got outside, he looked up at the sky. The clouds were pitch black, and seemed to have a hint of dark green in them.

"Very interesting day" Kaji said to himself as he ran off towards the building him and his friends saw the clouds coming from. When he got to the front of the building, he saw more of the strange creatures in front of the doors, almost as though they were standing guard. Kaji readied his sword and without warning cut quickly through both the creatures in front of the door. "Now that I have a real sword, this is a whole lot easier" he said to himself as he looked at the sword. He entered the large building. The building was completely empty and no noises could be heard. Kaji was on high alert, quickly turning towards any sound made. He approached the stairs with caution. He got up several floors without seeing any of the creatures. He was about three floors from the top when something caught his eye.

"What was that?" he asked himself out loud. He found himself in a large room, the staircase at the other side of the room. Kaji proceeded carefully across the room to the staircase. Suddenly, five more of the creatures slithered across the floor towards Kaji. Kaji saw them streaking towards him, and was ready for whenever they decided to come up after him. A foot before reaching Kaji, the creatures came up out of the floor and began to walk quickly towards Kaji. Kaji ran forward to meet them. Just before he reached them, he jumped up into the air. The creatures looked at him almost in confusion. Kaji descended on the small group right in the middle. He stabbed his sword through the one in the middle, then swung his sword all around him, destroying the other four creatures with ease.

"For something I've never heard of or even seen, these things aren't that strong" Kaji said to himself. He got up to the top of the roof without any more problems. When he got to the top, he was greeted by a strange sight. He recognized Pete, but he didn't recognize the other person. He could tell it was a woman, but all he could see was a green hand holding and a long black cloak. "Hey, you two. Who are you? What do you want?" Kaji asked the two people. Pete turned around and looked shocked.

"You!" he shouted recognizing Kaji from earlier. "That's him Maleficent, he's the one who beat me!" Pete shouted pointing at Kaji. Maleficent turned around and faced Kaji. Kaji felt a chill go up his spine when Maleficent turned around and faced him.

"Ah, so you're the one whose been destroying my Heartless. You must have quite a strong heart. Either that, or my Heartless can be destroyed by anything in this galaxy" Maleficent mused.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kaji demanded.

"It is of no matter to you. You wont live long enough to tell the tale" Maleficent scoffed.

"Oh yeah" Kaji growled. Kaji dashed right at Maleficent and ducked down. He was right in front of Maleficent when he jumped up, his sword right out in front of him, parallel to the ground. However, his sword seemed to hit something invisible. When Kaji landed, he looked at Maleficent in horror. "What...what are you?" he asked backing away.

"I am the person that shall soon rule this world" Maleficent said as she raised her staff up into the air, darkness pouring out from it. "Now, lets see how strong the people of this galaxy really are" Maleficent's voice seemed to boom all across the town.

A/N alright, important fight coming up, as well as a slight twist.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N yes, this is the redone version of "New Light, Same Darkness". The first three chapters will be the same, due to the fact that they stay in the alternate galaxy. However, once I moved Kaji into the other galaxy, I just began to lose interest in writing this story. Sorry if you liked the older version of this, but I didn't, I got away from what made it unique. Also, the first part of this chapter will be a lot like chapter 4 of the previous story.

DISCLAIMER all OCs are mine, and they rule this story HAHAHAHAHA!! But anything from Kingdom Hearts belongs to their original owners.

Maleficent raised her staff over her head and slammed it down onto the ground. A large chunk of earth appeared underneath her, and she floated up a foot into the air. She raised her staff up again, and a dark energy began to cackle around it. She pointed the staff right at Kaji, and a blast of energy shot right at him. Kaji rolled out of the way just in time to dodge the blast. Some fragments of rock cut his cheek though. Kaji looked over at where the blast had hit, and his eyes widened.

"_This isn't good. Was there really that much power in that one attack?_" he asked himself. The hole was just over two feet wide, but it had shot down almost five stories. Kaji looked back at Maleficent and tried to figure out how he could beat her. "_Physical attacks aren't good, and its not like I can use magic. There has to be something..._" Kaji pondered. He looked around the top of the building for something.

"Just give up you fool" Maleficent boomed at Kaji.

"Sorry, giving up isn't really something I do that often" Kaji explained. Maleficent snarled and pointed her staff at Kaji again. This time, what looked like thorns made of darkness poured out of her staff. Kaji ran away from the spell, but when he looked behind him, he saw the thorns followed him. Turning around cost Kaji some of his speed, and the thorns caught him. Kaji screamed when the thorns grabbed him and lifted him up into the air. They were constantly pumping more and more energy into him, and he kept on screaming in pain.

"You have to strong of a heart to let you live. I'll grant you a slow and painful death for refusing to give up when I gave you the chance" Maleficent said. Kaji kept on screaming in pain. He opened up his eyes and looked right at Maleficent.

"I'm...not about...to die. I made...a promise to go back...and I'm not one to break...a promise to Mira" Kaji said panting. Suddenly, a bright light appeared quickly around Kaji, but the thorns were still there. A flame suddenly erupted around Kaji, destroying all the thorns with ease. Kaji fell the ground panting hard. "What...what was that?" he asked.

"How did you gain magic? No matter, now you die" Maleficent said as she pointed her staff at Kaji again. It seemed to gather a large amount of darkness. A large beam then shot out of the tip of the staff. Kaji raised his hand in front of him out of instinct. A stream of fire shot out of his hand and connected with the beam of darkness. Kaji looked shocked at what he was doing without even thinking. Eventually both beams died down due to lack of energy.

"This...is the best day of my life" Kaji said looking down at his hand. There were no burn marks or smoke coming off of it.

"Enough of this playing around!" Maleficent shouted. She banged her staff on her makeshift platform and tendrils of darkness began to ooze out. The tendrils then shot out and headed right towards Kaji. Kaji ran as fast as he could, but one of the tendrils caught his ankle. The tendril that had caught him began to slam him down onto the concrete several times. After a minute Kaji's face was bloody with cuts everywhere. Kaji was just barely conscious. "Goodbye fool" Maleficent shouted as she pointed her staff at him. A dark portal opened up beneath Kaji's body. Kaji fell into the portal.

"Mira...I'm sorry" Kaji said before losing consciousness in the darkness.

-| In a strange house |-

A young girl was walking home, a basket in her arms. The girl was wearing a simple white dress and she had long blond hair. As she walked inside, she saw an older man hunched over a bed. On the bed was a young boy with brown hair with red streaks. The boy had suddenly fallen into their small little village about a month ago. "How is he Grandpa?" she asked the old man.

"I can't say for sure. His injuries have healed, but something else seems to be keeping him from waking up" the man said. The man was in a brown jacket with a white shirt on underneath. "Did you get the herbs that I asked for?" he asked.

"Yes, here they are Grandpa" the young girl said as she handed the basket to her Grandpa. "I had to go outside the walls for them" she said.

"I told you not to. Those creatures seem to litter the countryside now. The animals that are outside the walls are almost all gone, and from what I've heard, other towns are suffering too" the man said.

"I'm sorry Grandpa, but I didn't have a choice. Nobody had any, and I only had to walk for five minutes to get the herbs" she said lowering her head. The man placed a hand on her head.

"It's okay, don't worry about it" the man said as he slowly got up. He ground up the herbs and mixed them with some water. He walked over to the boy on the bed and opened up his mouth and poured the mixture into his mouth. The boy automatically swallowed the mixture on instinct.

"Will this help him?" the girl asked.

"I'm not sure. Without the doctors from Yashiko able to come here with their technology, we have to rely on much cruder methods. For all we know, he may never be able to wake up" the man said sadly. Suddenly, a groan caught their attention. They looked over and saw the boy slowly opening his eyes.

"Wh...where am I?" he asked.

"You're in my house in Minek Village. My name is Russel and this is my Granddaughter Eliza" he said pointing at the young girl. "Whats your name?" Russel asked.

"Kaji" he replied slowly.

"Kaji, that's an interesting name. Where are you from?" Russel asked.

"Hiroku City" Kaji said as he began to get up.

"Whoa there, don't push yourself" Russel said calmly. "Hiroku City you say, hmm, if I remember correctly that's the first place that got hit" Russel said.

"Got hit, by what?" Kaji asked. Eliza walked over and handed Kaji a glass of water. Kaji took it and thanked her.

"Well, you have been out of it for a month. Ever since you got here, strange creatures that seem to be made of shadows have appeared. We've managed to defend ourselves by building a wall and with some weapons we've been able to make. However, some of the more advanced cities such as Hiroku and Yashiko have been virtually wiped out" Russel explained. Kaji sat for a long while thinking about what happened before he woke up, about his one sided fight with Maleficent.

"So, the world is in chaos, boy, this sounds like something right out of a book" Kaji commented. Russel laughed a bit.

"Yeah, now we wait for a couple hundred years and maybe a legendary hero will show up and destroy all of these things with a sacred weapon" Russel said.

"Maybe we won't have to wait that long" Eliza said.

"Oh come on, it always happens in the book. The world has been ravaged for hundreds of years by an invincible enemy. Suddenly, a lone hero rises up and destroys them all" Kaji said, deepening his voice for the last part. Eliza laughed a little bit.

"Yeah, I guess your right" she said.

"Do you guys get cell phone reception here?" Kaji asked.

"We used to before the creatures came but now..." Russel started to say. Suddenly a loud bell began to ring, echoing throughout the town. Russel got up quickly and looked outside. Panic was spreading as people ran, some running inside in fear, others with crude weapons, mostly comprised of rakes and scythes. "They're here" he said grimly. He went to the door and picked up a wood cutting ax and began to head out the door.

"Wait, let me help" Kaji said as he hopped up.

"No, you stay here. Get down to the basement with Eliza" Russel said.

"I came here with a sword, right?" Kaji asked. Russel nodded his head. "In Hiroku, I had some experience fighting these things, as long as they're the same things" Kaji said.

"How would you have experience?" Russel asked skeptically.

"Lets just say its a long story" Kaji said. Russel looked at Kaji for a while longer before nodding.

"Fine, you'll find your sword and the clothes you came in by your bed. Come out here when your ready" Russel said as he left. Kaji reached down and grabbed his black jacket. He felt the pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He flipped it open and saw a picture of him and Mira. It was one of the few days that Takai wasn't with them, and they had spent the whole day just hanging out. They had both their arms around each other. Kaji smiled a bit and closed the phone.

"Give me a while Mira, I'll be back soon" Kaji said as he picked up his sword.

-| On top of a large building |-

"Hmmm, it would seem that the darkness has been lifted from Kaji" Maleficent said.

"What are you talking about? I thought you sent him into the realm of darkness" Pete said.

"No, I can't control my powers as well as I could. I sent him far away on this world. Just after he landed I placed a spell on him to insure that he couldn't stop us. Now that spell has been broken somehow" Maleficent explained. She turned around and faced an open doorway. "You, go and take care of this" she said to the doorway. Nothing seemed to happen, but Maleficent still turned around and faced the remains of Hiroku City. The tall building had been reduced to rubble, and sky was a constant black. In the distance, what looked like a massive castle was being built.

-| In the middle of a large plain |-

A large man was walking through a peaceful field. Nothing around him, but the man still seemed guarded. In one hand was nothing, however, his other hand held what looked like a very large, and strange looking key. The massive key was intricate with gold curves and multiple colored jewels. The area around the handle was the same intricate design. "Six of the chosen have fallen by my hand, only two more remain here, along with the Magus Priestess. Then all I need to do is gather the three Cornerstones from the other galaxy. Those fools, Mickey and Yen Sid, thinking that they could simply banish me and think they would be done with me. I'll show them, I'll show everyone. My name shall be sung throughout the universe one day as the ruler, its immortal ruler!! THEY SHALL SING MY NAME FOREVER, THEY SHALL SING THE NAME DELZAM FOREVER!!

A/N much better, now that my writers block is gone. So, who did Maleficent send after Kaji, and who is this crazy dude Delzam, who would appear to be a Keybearer even though Keybearers shouldn't exist in this galaxy. Well, you'll learn about Maleficent's new person next chapter, and more about Delzam as the story continues.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I hate having colds. My throat hurts, I cough a lot. It just sucks a lot.

DISCLAIMER nope, still don't own *cough* please excuse me, my cold almost demands that I constantly cough, and that I sound like I'm about to lose part of my lung.

Kaji ran to the front of the village as quickly as he could. A small group of around fifty people had all gathered. Kaji looked out and saw a force of Heartless at least three times their size. He looked over and saw each villager sweating a bit. He noticed one man tighten the grip on his ax. Kaji felt a bead of sweat roll down his own forehead. "_What if we die here, what happens to us? No, none of those thoughts, I'm going to get out of here. I made a promise, and I'm not about to break a promise because of these shadowed freakshows_" Kaji thought to himself as he felt his hand involuntarily tighten the grip around his own sword.

"FIRST GROUP, AT THE DOOR!!" a man called out suddenly. Kaji looked up, a determination in his eyes. The door that protected the village slowly began to crack. Kaji heard claws raking against the solid wooden door. He then saw black claws through the doorway, constantly making larger and larger holes in the wooden door. He then saw the claws disappear.

"Get ready, they're about to charge the gate and break it down" Russel warned from next to him. Kaji nodded slowly and turned his attention back to the door. He noticed a group of people stood close to the door with a wall of make-shift shields ready to defend the village. Kaji let one hand drop from his sword involuntarily and clenched the fist. A sudden burst of fire erupted around his fist. "What, what is that?" Russel asked alarmed, pointing at Kaji's fist.

"Hehe, who knows, maybe that legendary hero we were both talking about is me. But I'm not out to save the world. Right now, all I want to do is keep a promise to someone close to me. If it means I have to cross the ocean by swimming to do so, I'll do it. I'll do anything" Kaji said with conviction. As his speech continued, the flames grew larger and larger. Russel simply nodded and turned back.

"BE READY, THEIR ATTACK IS COMING" Russel warned. Just after he shouted, the wooden door crashed down as what appeared to be a wave of shadows quickly enveloped the small group with shields. A sudden flurry of arrows rained down from the skies. Kaji looked up and noticed a small group of archers, among them was the girl he had met earlier, Eliza. He saw Eliza notch an arrow and shot a Heartless just before it reached Kaji. Kaji looked shocked, but he recovered quickly and shot a quick nod to Eliza, who nodded back.

"Lets get these things" Kaji said. Russel nodded, and both of them charged into the group of Heartless. Kaji swung his sword side to side, knocking away the Heartless with ease. He raised up his burning hand and a stream of fire shot forward, destroying several Heartless. Kaji took a close look at the Heartless and noticed that they were the same kind that had attacked Hiroku City a month ago. Kaji looked over at Russel and noticed the older man swinging the ax expertly side to side. "_Memo to self, never get on his bad side_" Kaji thought to himself before turning his attention back to the Heartless in front of him.

Kaji swung his sword side to side, destroying more Heartless in puffs of smoke. "Arrows incoming, take cover!" a voice shouting. Kaji looked around and saw a small wagon that wasn't being used and got in it. He yanked out a few pieces of wood and covered his head with them, layering them so the arrows wouldn't go as far. He saw the rain of arrows take down another large chunk of Heartless. Kaji looked at his only protection and saw that no arrows had hit it. He threw the planks down and charged back into the fighting. He shot another stream of fire into the group of Heartless. However, something odd happened. After the flames died down, all of the Heartless suddenly disappeared into the ground, replaced by a lone person. The person was dressed in a pure black robe with a hood that covered up his head. At his side was a sword holder that looked like it held a six foot sword.

"Are you the one who saved us?" Russel asked the stranger. The stranger simply shook his head no. "Well then, where did the creatures go?" he asked.

"Back to their master" the voice said. Kaji's ears perked slightly.

"_That voice, it sounds like Takai's_" Kaji thought to himself looking at the stranger.

"Well, no matter, thank you" Russel said.

"No need, I came only for Kaji" the stranger said. Kaji looked intently at the person in the cloak.

"Takai, is that you?" Kaji asked.

"Takai, who is that?" Russel asked.

"A friend from Hiroku City" Kaji explained. "Now, turn around, let me see if I'm right" Kaji said. The person turned around, but the hood went low so that his face was covered by shadows. "Okay, how about if you remove the hood" Kaji suggested. The man shook his head. "HA, THAT PROVES IT, ONLY TAKAI WOULD SAY SO FEW WORDS!" Kaji said pointing at the man. The man looked down and kicked a rock out of frustration. The man removed his hood to reveal Takai. "I knew it. What are you doing here?" Kaji asked.

"Here to get you" Takai stated.

"What, is my mom worried or something?" Kaji asked. Takai shook his head back and forth. "Okay, then Mira sent you" Kaji suggested again.

"No, Maleficent sent me" Takai said as he removed the long sword from his belt. Kaji looked surprised.

"Maleficent, that crazy witch? What's going on Takai, you better have a good reason" Kaji said seriously. Takai looked down.

"I have no choice, I'm doing what you can't. As such, I have to follow orders" Takai said.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, TELL ME NOW!" Kaji demanded, the flames around his fist glowing bright.

"I would suggest all of you go inside. I don't want unneeded deaths" Takai said. Everyone looked at the two boys. "NOW!!" Takai shouted darkly. Everyone ran inside quickly, leaving the two boys along.

"Tell me what is going on now Takai" Kaji growled.

"If you don't die, you'll put Mira in danger, its that simple" Takai said. He grabbed both ends of the scabbard and pulled, Two short swords came out (1) and he held one in each hand.

"Tell me now, what do you mean Mira will be put in danger if I die?" Kaji said as he raised his own sword.

"I've wasted enough time" Takai said. Takai quickly charged at Kaji. When he got close enough, Takai quickly spun around, extending both swords so they were parallel to the ground. Kaji blocked the spinning attack and stabbed at Takai. Takai quickly knocked the attack away and stabbed with his other sword. Kaji bent backwards, the sword grazing his nose.

"I thought you said that fighting with two swords was unhonorable and that only cowards did it. Have you become such a coward that you fight with Maleficent? I may not have seen her for that long, but let me tell you something, she gives me the creeps, and if she's the one behind all of this, you're just as guilty if people die" Kaji said.

"Shut up" Takai said with no emotion. Takai quickly slashed with one of his swords, and Kaji blocked it. Takai swung with his second sword, and Kaji jumped back. Kaji looked around for something he could use as a second sword, but there wasn't anything except for pieces of wood that wouldn't stand a chance against Takai's swords. Takai charged at Kaji again and swung his sword. Kaji again blocked it, and prepared for another slash, only to be kicked in the gut by Takai.

"Geez, talk about not playing by the rules" Kaji coughed out.

"In this battle, there are no rules" Takai said. A surge of darkness gathered around Takai's fingers, and arrows made of darkness appeared on the tip of each finger. Kaji looked at the spell.

"Oh crap, you have magic too" Kaji said.

"Yeah, and more practice" Takai said as he clenched his fist, then quickly opened it again, shooting all five arrows right at Kaji. Kaji instinctively slammed his fist into the ground, and a wall of fire erupted in front of him, blocking all the arrows.

"More practice doesn't mean a thing if you can't use it. Now, tell me, what were you talking about earlier, is Mira in danger?" Kaji asked.

"Like I said, I can't say, if I do, she's put in danger" Takai said.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THAT CRAP!" Kaji shouted. Kaji opened up his hand and the fire all concentrated in the center of his hand in an orb. "YOU'RE GOING TO TELL ME NOW!!" Kaji shouted. The orb in his hand began to thin into what looked like a tube. The flame then shot out of his hand quickly, then began to expand and take on the shape of a dragon. Takai stood calmly in front of the attack and waved both of his hands in front of him. A wall of darkness appeared and blocked the dragon cold. Kaji collapsed onto his knees panting hard. Takai threw him a cell phone. "Whats...this?" Kaji asked. Takai didn't say a thing and simply disappeared in a puff of black smoke. Kaji opened it up and saw a message.

"Small village about ten miles away. Go there...Takai" Kaji read on the screen. Everyone started to come out of their houses and look around. Russel came over to Kaji.

"Is he gone?" Russel asked.

"Yeah, but I have to go. Are there any villages ten miles from here?" Kaji asked.

"Yes, there's one about ten miles to the east, why?" Russel asked.

"Because that's where I need to go next, anything important there?" Kaji asked.

"Well, they are said to have a very strange person that lives there" Russel said. "Are you sure that you must leave now, you just woke up today" Russel pointed out.

"The sooner I leave, the better. No offense though" Kaji said. Eliza came running out with a small backpack.

"Here, in there are some apples and other fruits" she explained with a smile on her face.

"Thank you Eliza, and thank you Russel for taking care of me for that month I was knocked out" Kaji said.

"You are welcome. And you are welcome here anytime" Russel said.

"Thank you" Kaji said as he turned around and walked away.

"You know Eliza, you may be right, the legendary hero may have come much sooner than any of us though, even though he himself refuses that he is one" Russel said to the young girl.

"Yeah, there was just something about Kaji" Eliza explained as they both looked at Kaji leaving their small village.

A/N I was conflicted on this chapter. I wasn't sure whether or not I wanted to kill Eliza or not. If I had, it would have been a turning point for Kaji, and if I hadn't, I would be using her some other time. So I opted not to kill her. She may be a minor character, but I like her.

(1) Like Aoshi, from Kenshin.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N yays, cold is gone, voice is still gone (somewhat), cough is still here. Stupid colds making you cough for a while after you get over your cold, I HATE THAT!! On a completely random note, SPRING BREAK NEXT WEEK, YEAH!!!!

DISCLAIMER see the "DIS" part in "DISCLAIMER" yeah, that little part means that I don't own KH, although I do own all OCs used, which, so far, is a lot, SO HAHA SQUARE!!

Kaji was walking through the plains on his way to the small village Takai had told him to visit. So far, he had encountered no Heartless, and was sitting on a rock eating one of the pieces of fruit that Eliza had given him. He saw a lot of dirt being kicked up in the distance. Kaji got up and looked at the cloud of dirt. He saw a small group of horses running away from something. He squinted his eyes and saw a group of Heartless chasing after the group.

"Dang it, those people are about to get attacked" Kaji said as he picked up the bag, slung it over his shoulder and ran towards the group, pulling out his sword. However, when he reached the group, all of the Heartless had been destroyed. In front of the group riding horses was another group that all wore masks, and each had a bow and a quiver of arrows on their backs. They noticed Kaji and quickly had their bows ready and aimed at him. "Whoa, not your enemy" Kaji said raising his hands up.

"Who are you?" one of the people asked, his voice clearly that of a man.

"My name is Kaji, I just came from Minek Village and I was heading for a village that is ten miles from there. I know I've gone about five miles, think you guys could help me out?" Kaji asked. The people still had their bows pointing at him, but the person in front lowered his bow.

"Yes, I think we can. The village you seek is called Circo. We come from Circo and can guide you there if you would like" the man said. Kaji recognized the voice as the person who had spoken earlier.

"That would be nice, thank you" Kaji said. The other people had all lowered their bows and placed them on their backs.

"Well then, we leave now" the man said as he turned around. The people on the horses stayed behind the warriors, and Kaji was with the group. They walked for a couple of hours before reaching a small village. All of the homes were made out of stone, and a variety of people were walking around in simple clothes. "Would you mind telling us why you have come?" the man asked.

"I got a message to come here. Now I'm lost as to what to do" Kaji explained.

"If you are lost, you should visit our shaman. He has unique powers that may help you find your way. He lives on the large house on the hill" the man said pointing at the house. He then turned around quickly and left.

"Wonder if this shaman is the strange character that Russel was talking about" Kaji said to himself before walking off towards the house. It took him only a couple of minutes to reach the house. He knocked on the door and heard a voice.

"Enter" was all the voice said. Kaji stepped inside and saw the shaman. He was younger than Kaji had thought, somewhere in his thirties. He had long black hair that went slightly past his shoulders. He clothes were also strange. They were purple for the most part, but on one arm was what looked like a shoulder guard that was gold and black. There was just something about the man that was strange.

"Um, yeah, I was told to come here, but I have no idea why. I was told you might be able to help" Kaji explained.

"I see, let me guess, Takai told you to come here" the man said.

"How do you know Takai?" Kaji asked.

"It's complicated" the man said simply. "All you really need to know is that we're allies that share a common enemy" he explained.

"Yeah, sorry, but I would like to know more than that" Kaji said. The man looked at Kaji for a long time.

"You have to be Kaji. You fit Takai's description perfectly" the man said.

"You know my name, but I don't know yours" Kaji pointed out.

"Sorry, I forgot my manners. My name is Terra" the man said introducing himself.

"Terra, that's a weird name" Kaji remarked.

"I could say the same thing about your own name" Terra said.

"Touche" Kaji said. "What do you mean a common enemy? Are you talking about Maleficent?" Kaji asked.

"Yes" was all Terra said.

"Takai said that he couldn't tell me anything because it would put Mira in danger, what was he talking about?" Kaji asked.

"That is something for Takai to explain" Terra said.

"Okay, let me try this, what is Takai doing exactly?" Kaji asked.

"He's spying on Maleficent by acting as one of her agents" Terra explained.

"What is she doing?" Kaji asked. Terra looked hard at Kaji.

"Same thing she always does. Bring ruin and destruction to everything, and try to take over the world" Terra said hard.

"What do you mean? You sound like you've had some experiences with her before" Kaji said.

"You could say that. Listen, you can't interfere with Takai. If he tries to kill you again, it's only because he has to. It's apparent that he's trying to protect this girl Mira, so stay out of his way" Terra said.

"I want to help too, I want to protect Mira" Kaji said.

"You can't, it's apparent that Maleficent has marked you as a potential problem, and as such, she'll kill you the first chance she gets. Tell me, did you fight her?" Terra asked.

"Yeah, but I lost, badly" Kaji said clenching his fist.

"Did anything weird happen in that battle?" Terra asked.

"Yeah, I got a sudden ability to use fire magic, why?" Kaji asked.

"That's why. Somebody who gains magic that suddenly can be a threat to anybody. It means that your a natural for magic, and as such, you have the potential to surpass a lot of people" Terra explained.

"You seem to be awfully knowledgeable" Kaji remarked, looking at Terra carefully.

"You could say I've had a lot of experience" Terra said. "Now, you say you want to protect Mira, right?" Terra asked. Kaji nodded his head rapidly. "Here's my advice then, since you don't seem to want to stay still. Go after Maleficent. I'm sure that eventually Takai will join you again to stop her. But this way, you can try to stop her, keep her eye off of Takai, which in turn protects both him and Mira" Terra explained.

"But what about training, last time we fought, I got thrashed" Kaji remarked.

"The best trainer is yourself sometimes. As you travel, practice your magic. Start small, then build up more and more. Let me see how big you can make a fireball" Terra said. Kaji opened up his hand, and a four inch fireball appeared. "Train until you can make it a foot wide. After that, try to manipulate its shape" Terra suggested. "When you use a spell, can you feel anything else, things like being cold, or a slight jolt?" Terra asked.

"No, all I feel is the fire" Kaji explained.

"I see. Well, I would suggest that you head north to a port city called Nando. From there, you can catch a boat to your continent, Terald. However, you'll arrive on the other end of the continent. I hear that Maleficent has managed to destroy all of the trains, so you'll have to walk to Hiroku City. If you find a small village like this, try to get a horse. Here's some supplies that you can use to trade" Terra said as he handed Kaji a small bag. Kaji took the bag and hung it at his side.

"Thanks a lot" Kaji said as he held his hand out.

"It's no problem" Terra said as he took the hand and shook it. Just before Kaji left, Terra shouted. "NO, DON'T GO OUT!!" right before a loud bang shook the whole house. Kaji fell to the ground.

"What was that?" Kaji asked. Terra ran out of the house.

"Stay here" Terra ordered before leaving the house.

"Like I'm going to stay here" Kaji said as he left. When he got outside, he saw that the village had been burned down. He then saw Terra out helping people escape. Kaji then saw a strange figure in the middle of the carnage. Kaji ran down and listened to the two men.

"Who are you?" Terra demanded. The other man was large in both height and build. He had long dark hair that went way past his shoulders. He wore a dark black cape that had multiple colors weaved through. However, it wasn't the cape that caught Kaji's attention. The man had his hand held up, fingers pointing straight up, and several orbs of different colors floating above his fingers, with another in the middle of his hand.

"My name is Delzam" the man said in a deep voice.

"Delzam, that sounds familiar" Terra said thinking for a minute.

"I know one of the chosen is here. Unless I'm mistaken, the chosen of flames. Give him to me now" Delzam demanded.

"No, I don't know who you are, but you had better leave" Terra said threateningly.

"You risk your life boy. Do as I say and bring me the chosen of flames" Delzam demanded again. "Or do you truly wish to die such an early death?" he asked.

"And I told you, I'm not handing him over" Terra said.

"Then perish like all the others" Delzam said. All but one orb disappeared from his hand, the only one left was purple and was in the middle of his hand. "Lightning Surge" the man said pointing his hand at Terra. A flash of lightning shot right at Terra. Terra slammed his fist into the ground just before Delzam had unleashed the spell. A wall of earth appeared just before the spell was cast and protected Terra. "Ah, I should have remembered you earlier. I knew I recognized you from somewhere before. Who would have thought that when you disappeared, you crossovered too" Delzam said.

"I should have remembered you too Delzam" Terra said. The wall of earth fell down, and in Terra's place was an armored man. The armor had intricate details all over it, a primarily silver and black color though. In one hand though was a strange weapon. It looked like an oversized key. The design was simple, with the handle being mostly round except for some curves. The head was a silver color, with five teeth that switched which way there were going near the top.

"So, it would seem that Keybearers and their Keyblades still hold their power even in a galaxy that doesn't even allow them to exist" Delzam said as a flash appeared in his own hand. In his hand was an oversized key. It was much more intricate than Terra's though. Around the handle was thin gold, and in the gold were various gems. The shaft of the weapon was the same intricate thin gold lines with gems in it. Near the end, the lines shot out, with a larger gem on the end of them.

"Yeah, it sure seems that way" Terra remarked. Terra pointed his oversized key at Delzam. "This time, your crimes will be punished. You wont get away with a simple banishment this time. Your brought shame upon the Chasers, and more importantly, you almost destroyed everything" Terra said angrily.

"Something must be destroyed in order for something new to take its place" Delzam said as he raised his own key parallel to his own body.

"Enough, now you pay for all of your crimes!" Terra shouted before charging at the man. Meanwhile, Kaji was still hiding looking at the two men in awe.

"What...what the heck are these guys? What's really happening around here?" Kaji asked no one in particular.

A/N whooo, Keybearer fight next chapter. Just wait till you see what Delzam can do. Lets just say he's one of those big dudes whose size doesn't do him justice...aw man, too much info, FORGET WHAT YOU JUST READ (in the A/N anyways, DON'T FORGET THE STORY)!!!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N very, VERY VERY big fight this chapter. Lots of Keyblade action, magic action, bad guy getting hurt action. LOTS OF ACTION PEOPLE WHHHOOOOOO I LOVE THESE CHAPTERS (just cause they're my specialty). Also, first time I'm having to use my boss battle music playlist on my I-pod for writing a chapter (basically a six songs I think would be good boss themes, and of course I have a variation of One Winged Angel on it).

DISCLAIMER I don't own anything related to KH. That means Terra (yes, he is the same one from BBS if you hadn't figured that out, which I would be surprised if you didn't figure it out), Keyblades, Maleficent, and other things of that nature. Delzam, Kaji, Takai, Mira, they're mine, MINE I TELL YOU!!

Terra and Delzam just stared at each other, neither one making a move. Kaji wanted to shout to hurry up, but after seeing the frightful display of power that they both had, he was too scared to make a move and anger either fighter. "Very well Terra, I'll make the first move" Delzam finally said. Terra raised his weapon and tightened his grip on it. Suddenly, Delzam was gone with no trace. Terra looked around for the large man, but with no luck.

"How can someone that large be that fast?" Kaji asked himself quietly. Suddenly, Delzam stood in front of Terra, his key ready to slam down on Terra. Terra quickly raised his own weapon and blocked Delzam's attack. Delzam quickly jumped away several feet.

"Looks like you still have your speed" Terra noticed.

"Yes, but I also have so much more now. You wouldn't believe the sort of power that this galaxy has kept hidden from all of us on the other side" Delzam said. He then stabbed his key in the ground and closed his hands together, focusing on something. "Rise up earth and tear my enemy to shreds. Earthen Barrage!" Delzam shouted. A long line of spikes began to shoot out of the earth towards Terra. Terra simply raised his hand, and the spikes stopped.

"You should have remembered that I control earth. After all, my name means earth" Terra said as he lowered his hand, and the spikes went back into the ground.

"That was a test Terra. To see if you remember everything that they taught you. I must say, I'm impressed. I can see why they chose you to replace me as leader of the Chasers. However, your power can never come close to mine" Delzam said as a ball of light appeared in his hand. He threw the ball of light at Terra, who hit it away like a baseball.

"Is that all you're going to do, test me with weak attacks like that?" Terra asked getting upset.

"No, no, warm up is over now boy" Delzam snarled. He lifted up his weapon from the ground and disappeared again, only to reappear in front of Terra. He slammed his weapon into Terra's chest and sent him flying a good few yards. He disappeared again, and reappeared above Terra and slammed him back down to the earth. When Terra hit the earth, a large cloud of dust was kicked up. When it cleared, Kaji saw Terra laying in a large crater, desperitly trying to keep Delzam's weapon away from his neck with his own weapon. "Give in to death. It will find you eventually. Why struggle against something that will find you? It's better to see your death coming and accept it boy" Delzam said, his key getting closer and closer to Terra's neck.

"Because, there are things I have to protect" Terra said, his voice ragged.

"This pathetic village? It's nothing, it has already been destroyed, so you've failed in that regard" Delzam said.

"I was put in charge of protecting the barrier from this side. There's no way I'm going to stop now. Especially now that I know you're over here" Terra snarled.

"Ah, so you're the guardian. Well, that saves me quite a bit of time. You were going to be killed after I found all eight chosen, but I guess that part of my plans can be pushed up" Delzam said. He then dismissed his weapon, disappearing into thin air in a flash of light, and grabbed Terra's weapon with his bare hand. He lifted the weapon, along with its owner up into the air and threw them together across the village. Terra slowly got up and raised his weapon. Delzam jumped out of the crater and landed only a few feet away from Terra.

"I'm not about to go down yet!" Terra shouted. A glow appeared around his body then quickly faded. Terra was no longer breathing hard, and he raised his weapon calmly.

"So, round two is it. Very well, time to go for the kill this time" Delzam said as his fist suddenly froze over. "Ice Bullet" Delzam said as he punched the air. The ice around his fist flew towards Terra at a high speed. Terra's weapon was a blur as it sliced the chunk in half, both halves going around his body. "Ah, I see now, yes, I recognize this power from when I fought that foolish king Mickey. This is what's known as Heart Release isn't it? Where the light in your heart is built up then release, fully healing you, making you stronger, as well as faster for a considerable amount of time. But its major drawback is that when it is over, your body will return to its previous condition, and in order to use it, you have to be close to death. I suppose that this is your trump card. However, there's no need to show mine yet" Delzam said.

"Trust me, I haven't shown my trump card yet" Terra said coldly.

"Well then, let us continue" Delzam said as his weapon flashed back into his hands. Terra raised his own weapon and readied himself for whatever Delzam threw at him. Delzam disappeared again and reappeared in front of Terra. This time though, Terra blocked Delzam's attack and knocked him away. Delzam looked shocked that his attack had been blocked, and Terra took advantage of his stunned state. Terra quickly ran towards Delzam and slammed his weapon down on Delzam. He repeated this several times, cutting Delzam in several places. Delzam raised his arms and released a sudden gust of wind, knocking Terra away. "I must say, I'm impressed. Now I can show my trump cards."

"Cards?" Terra asked, putting more emphasis on the s.

"Yes, now, know what true magic is" Delzam said. They sky suddenly turned pitch black. "RAIKOU JOUTEN DAGEKI (1)!!" Delzam shouted. The sky suddenly became bright. The sky had been completely filled with lightning bolts. All of the lightning bolts then gathered into one spot in the sky. A huge lightning bolt about three feet wide crashed down from the sky right where Terra was. Terra jumped quickly before the lightning had struck and managed to dodged the spell.

"What...was that?" Terra asked.

"That is what the chosen are capable of. However, after I killed them, I gained their power. Now, lets move on to something else. RANPU HAROU (2)!" Delzam shouted. The light in the area seemed to grow by the minute before it all gathered in Delzam's hand. He threw the orb of light at Terra. The orb traveled at a super fast speed and nailed Terra right in the chest. The attack sent Terra flying about ten yards away. Delzam sunk to his knees. "It...would seem...that I'm...limited to two...supreme spells...for now. Chosen, I can...still feel your...presence. You...should consider...yourself...lucky" Delzam said before disappearing. Kaji ran over to where Terra was.

"What was all of that?" Kaji asked.

"You...idiot. I told...you to leave" Terra gasped.

"Yeah, well, I didn't. You two talked about a lot of things that didn't make a lot of sense. What are Keybearers and Keyblades. Who are the chosen that he talked about?" Kaji asked.

"The Keybearers and Keyblades would take too long. Lets just say Keyblades are the weapons both of us used. They hold incredible power. As to the chosen, not even I know what he was talking about" Terra said as he slowly got up.

"So, he's gone now, right?" Kaji asked.

"Yeah, you have to get going, remember?" Terra said.

"Yeah, I remember, to the port town of Nando. And I have to train myself on the way there" Kaji said.

"Here" Terra said as he handed Kaji a book.

"What is this?" Kaji asked.

"It's information on various Heartless, the creatures that have been attacking you. Sometimes the most powerful weapon you can have in knowledge" Terra said. Kaji nodded and got up.

"You need any help?" Kaji asked.

"No, go now" Terra said. Kaji nodded and walked away quickly. Terra got on his feet, although he was wobbly. "How did Delzam learn about the chosen? Only three people knew about them, myself, Mickey, and Yen Sid. Something is wrong here, and I don't like it" Terra said to himself.

-| In Hiroku City |-

A young girl was running through the streets. She had a somewhat long metal pole in one of her hands. Behind her were what looked like miniature knights, only they just had helmets and iron claws. She was suddenly pushed into a corner. She put her back to the wall and held her pole tightly in her hands. The strange creatures caught up to her and slowly made their way towards her. "Come on Takai, you always save me at the last minute" she begged to no one in particular. Just before the creatures reached her, a black blur appeared in front of her. The cloaked figure held a long sheath in front of him. He pulled out two swords and held them in front of him.

"Are you okay Mira?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks" Mira said. The figure looked at the knights. He pointed his swords at the group of creatures.

"It would seem Maleficent is gaining more control of her powers. She can now summon Knight Heartless" the figure explained.

"Did you ever find Kaji?" Mira asked.

"Yes, and don't worry, he's fine. I sent him to see Terra. By now he probably knows what I'm doing" the figure said.

"Thank goodness" Mira said sighing a loud sigh.

"Stand back, I'll take care of these" the figure said before charging into the group. He slashed through the first two with ease. The next two tried to slice him with his claws, but he blocked the attack with his swords. He knocked the claws away and stabbed his swords into the Knights. The last four Knights all charged the figure at once. An orb of darkness appeared in the figures hand. "Engulf" the figure said. All four Heartless were trapped inside a sphere of darkness that was suspended in the air. "Collapse" the figure said. The sphere collapsed in on itself. When the sphere was gone, all the Heartless were gone too.

"We have to find Kaji. I'm sure he'll help us" Mira said.

"I know he will, but in his own way. I told Terra how he could help" the figure said.

"How is Kaji going to help?" Mira asked.

"Simple, he's going to try to stop Maleficent" the figure said.

"WHAT, ARE YOU CRAZY TAKAI, THAT WILL GET HIM KILLED!!" Mira shouted. Takai put his hand over her lips.

"You can NEVER use my name in this city, remember. Otherwise all of this will be for nothing" Takai growled.

"Sorry, but still, what were you thinking?" Mira asked.

"He draws Maleficent's attention, which protects my identity, and it protects you because she'll be focusing on him more" Takai explained.

"But still..." Mira started.

"Both of us know Kaji, he'll grow stronger. He'll be able to stand up to Maleficent by the time he gets here. And by then, I'll be able to throw off this false identity and help him" Takai said.

"Alright, I trust you. Now though, where am I going to hide? The warehouse isn't safe anymore" Mira explained.

"I found a small house just outside the city. Once you get outside the city Maleficent's power decreases. You should be safe there" Takai said.

"Alright, lets go" Mira said. Takai nodded and both of them walked out of the city.

A/N see, a big battle. Fun one to write too. On a random note, I'M ON SPRING BREAK, YAAAAY!! The translations for the two attacks are below. And yes, that was Japanese. Why you ask, simple, Japanese attacks sound A LOT cooler than English attacks.

(1) Lightning God Strike

(2) Light Surge


	8. Chapter 8

A/N compared to the last chapter, this one is really tame. Don't expect too much combat here.

DISCLAIMER nope, no own, zero, ziltch, nada (unless you count OCs, then I own quite a bit hehe)

Kaji had walked for several days after seeing the massive battle between Terra and Delzam. He was sitting on top of a rock, his hand out in front of him. Quickly a fairly large fireball appeared above his hand. It was currently about five inches wide. Kaji let out a sigh. "This is taking a lot longer that I though. Four days and only an inch to show for it" Kaji said as he pointed his hand towards a tree. The fire ball turned into a thin line. Kaji pushed his hand forward and the line shot forward, turning into what looked like a dragon. It destroyed a nearby tree in a rush of flames. "At least I can make one different shape" he told himself. Kaji got up and began walking again. Soon, he saw a large city in the distance. After a few hours of walking, he reached the city. A pair of guards stood in front of the wall that had been built, with several more on top.

"Halt, who goes there?" one of the guards said.

"I'm a traveler. I was told to come here and get a boat" Kaji explained. The guard nodded and stepped aside.

"Very well then, you may enter" the guard said. Kaji looked at the port. It was much more lively then he thought it was going to be. There were a variety of vendors selling their goods to people walking past.

"It looks like these people haven't had as many problems" Kaji said to himself.

"You there!! With the sword!" a vendor called to Kaji. Kaji stopped and looked at the vendor. He walked over to the man. "You look like a capable warrior. How would you like to do a favor for me?" the man asked.

"Depends on what it is" Kaji said.

"Well, on my way here, I got ambushed by a group of bandits. They took everything I had. Naturally with almost no products, that puts me in a pickle. So, I want you to go, beat the bandits, and bring my stuff back. Nobody else is doing this for me due to fear of these creatures that are around nowadays" the man explained.

"And what makes you think that I'll help?" Kaji asked.

"Well, I heard that you're looking to catch a boat. I can get you on a boat for free if you help me. Just tell me where you have to go, and I'll have you on the earliest boat. Tell me, where are you going?" the man asked.

"I'm heading for Terald" Kaji said. The man's eyes widened in shock.

"Ter...Terald?? Are you crazy?? That's where these creatures are the strongest and have the largest numbers? What about Galfo, they haven't had many attacks, and this time of year the hot springs should be open" the man said desperitly.

"No, Terald is where I'm going. You either find me a way there and get your stuff back or I'm leaving" Kaji said as he turned towards the port.

"Wait!" the man shouted. "I know a man who still makes trips there. I'm sure I could convince him to take you" he said. Kaji turned around and began to leave the city.

"Which way are the bandits?" Kaji asked.

"About two hours east of here. Or at least, that's where they got me. They may attack you because of that backpack of yours" the man said.

"I'll be back later. Make sure to have that boat ready for me to leave" Kaji said as he left the city.

-| Near Hiroku City |-

"Are you sure this is such a good idea? You said that Maleficent's power was growing. Maybe she wasn't showing us all of it when she sent those new Heartless after me" Mira said. The area they were in was dark. Most of the trees had been burned down, and the ground matched.

"I'm sure" Takai said as they continued to walk. They eventually found a small stone building. "Go in" Takai said as he opened the door. Mira looked inside. It was a very simple house. Only one bedroom, a very small living room, and an almost non-existent kitchen. Mira looked in shock at what could barely be called a hut.

"You have got to be kidding me. Come on, I know that there are nicer places around here" Mira said as she began to leave the hut. Takai stopped her by standing in the doorway.

"I know too, but that would be the first place Maleficent would look for you" Takai explained.

"But, don't you think that she would also look in any place in which someone can live? If I go to a larger house, it gives me more places to escape, and more room to fight if I need to. If the Heartless attack me here, I may as well surrender" Mira explained. Takai's eyes widened and the words sunk in.

"Alright, come on, there's one not far from here" he said as he left. Mira shook her head as they left.

"Boys, never thinking about the whole picture, just charge in carelessly without thinking" she said outloud.

"I think your confusing boys with Kaji" Takai said from in front of her. Mira laughed a bit.

"Yeah, you may be right" she said. "Do you think he's okay?" she asked, a little bit of sadness in her voice.

"Yeah" Takai said simply. They soon found a much larger home. Takai tried to open the door, but found that it was locked.

"Could someone still be living here?" Mira asked.

"Lets find out" Takai said. Suddenly his shadow shot underneath the doorway and disappeared. A few minutes later the shadow came back. "Nothing inside, but the people were in a rush to leave. They wanted it to seem like someone was home" Takai explained.

"That way they could keep what they had to leave safe. Not a bad idea really" Mira noted. "So, any way inside?" she asked. Takai nodded his head and placed his hand to the doorknob. The shadow went inside and a click could be heard. He opened the door and let Mira inside. Inside was a large living room, with a couch, loveseat, and a chair. Mira walked up the hall and saw that there were two bedrooms, and well as another bedroom on the second floor. On the second floor was a laundry shoot that lead now to a large basement with another bedroom. "Yeah, plenty of ways to get out, lots of hiding places, this is much better" Mira said nodding the whole time.

"Alright, I have to leave. If I don't get back, Maleficent will get curious and we'll be in trouble" Takai said. He opened the door then quickly shut it. He pushed a nearby chest in front of the door. "We have trouble now. It looks like she's already begun to look for you" Takai explained.

"Wait, that means that she may have figured out that you're actually working against her" Mira said.

"More than likely" Takai said.

"Is this because I shouted your name in Hiroku?" Mira asked sadly.

"I don't think so, she's been suspicious of me the whole time. Probably a Heartless reported back to her" Takai said. "Help me out, block as many windows as you can, then hide" Takai said.

"I'll help you block windows, but I'm not hiding, this time I'm fighting" Mira said firmly.

"You'll be a burden" Takai said.

"I don't think so. If I remember correctly, my powers helped you out quite a bit one time" Mira said smirking. Takai's face darkened as he thought. He reached underneath his coat and pulled out a bow and quiver of arrows.

"You were good at archery when we were kids. Sure hope you haven't lost your skill" Takai said as he handed her the bow and arrows.

"Oh, don't worry about me" Mira said as she put the bow on her back. "How long do we have?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. You work upstairs and I'll take this floor and the basement" Takai said as he ran off. Mira ran upstairs at the same time.

-| With Kaji |-

Kaji had just reached the area that the vendor had been describing. Unknown to him, a group of people were behind a large rock. "Look, some more prey" one of the men said.

"Yeah, but he's armed, look at that sword" another man said pointing at the sword.

"Oh come on, its six on one. We'll have no problems" the first man said.

"But what if those creatures decide to show up? If they do, we're as good as dead" a third man said.

"If they show up, run, leave everything. We'll let them kill the boy instead" the first man replied.

"Planning on robbing someone are you?" a voice asked.

"Yeah, just keep it down" a fourth man said. The whole group turned around and hushed the man that had spoken up. Everyone noticed that Kaji was the one that had asked the question.

"I believe that you robbed a vendor earlier, how about you hand over what you stole" Kaji said holding out his hand.

"SCREW YOU!!" the first man yelled. He pulled out a knife and tried to slash Kaji with it. Kaji leaned away as the knife passed in front of his nose.

"Whoa there, careful with that thing" Kaji said as he pulled out his sword. The rest of the group had pulled out knifes of their own. Kaji looked at the group carefully. One of the men got impatient and charged at Kaji. Kaji quickly sidestepped and slammed the pommel of his sword down onto the mans head. The man fell to the ground unconscious.

"KILL THE PUNK AND TAKE WHAT HE OWNS!!" the apparent leader shouted. The five remaining men all charged at Kaji at the same time. Kaji jumped into the air and used one of the mens head as a springboard. When he landed, he kicked the closest man in the head knocking him out. The four remaining men turned around and charged at Kaji again.

"You know what the definition of insanity is right? Trying the same thing over and over again and expecting different results" Kaji said as he ran towards the group. Instead of jumping, he slid along the ground, going between one of the mens legs. As he passed underneath the man, he kicked up, hitting the man in a very painful place.

"OOOUUUCH!!" the man shouted as he grabbed between his legs, rolling on the ground howling. Kaji turned around and froze. The leader had a small pistol pointing right at Kaj.

"What are you doing boss?" one of the men asked.

"I'm gaining the upper hand, thats what I'm doing" the leader said. "Now, drop all of you stuff and go the other way" he said. Kaji lowered his sword and backpack carefully on the ground. He raised both of his hands above his head.

"What are you doing, I told you go the other way!" the leader said impatiently.

"I just want to know if there's some other way we can settle this" Kaji explained.

"We already settled this. You get your life, we get your stuff" the leader said.

"Really? That's too bad, I was hoping for a little more negotiation" Kaji said. Two fireballs appeared in his hands. He threw the fireball right at the pistol, hitting it head on. The man looked at the gun, the end of it melted shut. He looked at Kaji in terror at what he had just done. "Now, how about you give me the merchants things, as well as a horse, and you don't get burned to a crisp. I've been practicing my magic for a while now without anything to hit except for trees" Kaji said.

"Its...its under that rock. As for the horse we don't have any" the leader said as he pointed at a rock. Kaji lifted the rock up revealing a large store of goods. Kaji noticed a large chest and picked it up.

"Alright, instead of a horse, you'll give me two of your men to help. Once I get this back, your men will be returned to you" Kaji said.

"And...you wont hurt them, right?" the leader asked.

"Depends, if they try to rob me or kill me, I can't guarentee it" Kaji said as the two men lifted the chest. "Alright, lets head on out" Kaji said as the small group left.

A/N next chapter will focus mainly on Takai and Mira because Kaji will be on a boat, and boat trips are boring, even when Heartless are threatening to take over everything. And yes, I know there hasn't been much Heartless action, but trust me, once Kaji gets home, it will pick up.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N as I said, this chapter will focus mainly on Takai and Mira trying their best to survive a Heartless onslaught.

DISCLAIMER I still live with my parents, do you honestly believe that I would, or heck even COULD, own something that has made as much money as KH without living on my own?

Takai and Mira stood in the middle of the living room. All of the furniture had been tilted onto its side and pushed against the windows and doors. Mira tugged on her bow string nervously. "So, any big battle plans yet?" she asked Takai.

"Just one, survive" Takai said as he looked around the room. Lots of noises could be heard from outside. "The thing that bothers me is that we've been preparing for a couple of hours. If they were going to attack, they would have by now."

"What, are they waiting for more to come and overwhelm us with numbers?" Mira asked.

"More than likely" Takai said. Mira thought for a moment.

"So, shouldn't we have some sort of defense mechanism set up? Such as traps and things like that?" she asked.

"Nothing here could be used as a trap. Just keep your eyes and ears open, and be ready to attack at any moment" Takai said as he gripped his two swords. Suddenly, a new noise caught their attention. The house began to shake a minute later.

"What the heck could that be?" Mira asked worried.

"I have no idea. Maleficent liked to keep her secrets. I only heard her mumbling about the Knight Heartless" Takai explained. "Go upstairs to the window. Once you see them, snipe them with arrows, and if you have to, use your power" Takai said.

"Got it, be careful down here, kay" Mira said.

"Don't worry" Takai said. Mira nodded and ran upstairs quickly. Takai looked around trying to see if anything was trying to break in. He took a deep breath and focused on the front door. "From what I've seen, they like a full frontal assault" he said to himself.

"TAKAI, THEY'RE HERE. LOOKS LIKE SOME OF THOSE SHADOWS ARE IN FRONT, WITH KNIGHTS BEHIND THEM. THERE ARE SOME OTHERS BEHIND THOSE THAT LOOK REALLY BIG, BUT I DON'T RECOGNIZE THEM!" Mira shouted from upstairs.

"GOT IT!" Takai shouted back up. "So, it begins" Takai said as he turned off the lights in the room. He waited in the darkness. The only thing that could be heard was the loud thudding from outside. Soon, a loud bang could be heard from the front door as something tried to break down the makeshift barrier. Takai just kept his focus in the darkness. He saw a hole appear in the chest that they had placed in front of the door and raised his swords. The sun from outside cast a variety of shadows in the room. "You fell for it" Takai said to the group. Suddenly, all the shadows in the room sprung to life and flooded out the hole that had been created. Several puffs of smoke could be seen indicating that Shadows were being destroyed.

"Takai, more and more are coming out of nowhere!" Mira shouted from upstairs.

"That means someone is here summoning them. I don't sense Maleficent, so it would have to be Pete. Good, that makes things easier" Takai said to himself. He saw several more holes appearing in the wood, making some new shadows, but taking some away. Takai's shadow seemed to come out of the ground and stood on its own. It raised its own swords in the same manner that Takai did. Mira ran downstairs quickly.

"There's too many just to shoot at, and I ran out of arrows. Got a back up weapon for me?" Mira asked panting slightly. Takai shook his head. "Fine, fine, I guess I'll use my powers then" Mira said as her hands burst into flames.

"Using fire eh?" Takai asked.

"Yeah, it requires the least amount of concentration" Mira explained as she looked at the growing number of holes. "So, they've almost broken through both chests" she noted.

"Yeah, get ready" Takai said.

"How about some more reinforcement first" Mira said as her hands froze over. She raised both of her hands up, and a large wall of ice appeared in front of the second chest, creating a new wall for the Heartless to break through.

"I still wonder why me and Kaji can only use one element, but you can use many" Takai said.

"It's because you guys like to find one plan and stick to it. As such, your ability to use magic is limited in the same way" Mira said smiling. "Truthfully though, I have no idea. You are right though, it is weird" she said. Just then, the second chest broke open and the Heartless stared in confusion at the new wall that had just appeared. After a minute they all began to bang on the ice wall. "Lets make this a bit harder for them" Mira said as she raised her hands again. Spikes suddenly burst out of the wall, causing the Heartless to stop their attack.

"What are you waiting for, hurry up and break the wall" a voice called out.

"Thought so, its Pete" Takai said.

"Pete...you mean the big, fat, talking dog?" Mira asked.

"The very same" Takai noted. Just then, Pete walked up the wall of ice and looked past it. He pointed at Takai in surprise.

"Y...you! What are you doing here?" Pete asked in surprise.

"What does it look like? I'm helping a friend" Takai shouted back.

"You were supposed to capture her!" Pete shouted.

"You thought that it was a coincidence that I was put in charge of capturing her, yet failing every single time? If so, you're a bigger idiot then I thought you were" Takai shouted back.

"Oh, I'll show you. Large Bodies, front and center" Pete shouted. All the Heartless disappeared, and five new ones stepped forward. They were purple, with helmets, and also had slight armor covering their front. "These are some of my personal favorite Heartless" Pete said proudly.

"Why, fat, slow and dumb like you are?" Takai shouted back.

"You'll...you'll pay for that! Large Bodies, crush this wall!" Pete shouted in anger. The large Heartless all ran towards the wall of ice, breaking it easily.

"MIRA, UPSTAIRS, NOW!!" Takai shouted.

"But I can help!" Mira shouted back.

"They're after you, I'm protecting you, do as I say" Takai said.

"But wont they just come after me if I go upstairs. If I stay down here with you, I can help you to beat these things and protect myself" Mira said. Takai let out an annoyed sigh.

"You and Kaji have spent too much time together. Fine, stay here, just don't get caught" Takai sighed.

"Never planned on it" Mira said as lightning began to crackle around her hands. The five Large Bodies all began their charge. Takai and his shadow clone all ran forward to meet them. Takai swung his sword hard, only for it to be reflected by the Heartless. The Heartless punched Takai away, sending him into a wall. "Takai!" Mira shouted.

"WORRY ABOUT YOURSELF!!" Takai shouted. Mira turned around and saw a Large Body in front of her about ready to grab her.

"Don't..." Mira growled. She jumped out of the way then jumped towards the Heartless. "You dare..." Mira said as she used her foot to jump over the Heartless and landed on its shoulders. "Touch me" she finished as she slammed her electrified fist onto the Heartless' head. Electricity could be seen all around the Heartless. It soon disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Looks like you guys aren't that tough after all" she said as she put some hair behind her ear. Takai now stood next to her.

"My turn now" he said. The Heartless closest to Takai swung its fist again. Takai jumped up and landed on its arm. It swung at Takai again. He jumped off and landed behind the Heartless and slashed in an X across its back. It stumbled forward in pain. Takai jumped forward and stabbed both of his swords into its back, causing it to disappear in a puff of smoke. Pete looked shocked that two Heartless had just been destroyed so easily. "Looks like I was right. Fat, slow and dumb, just like you are" Takai said to Pete.

"Oh, HURRY UP AND KILL THEM!!" Pete shouted angrily. The remaining three Heartless all charged forward. Takai looked down and smiled.

"You forgot all about what I can do, didn't you?" Takai asked.

"What are you talking..." Pete began to ask when suddenly his face turned to surprise.

"Sometimes, you have right to fear your own shadow" Takai said as the Large Bodies shadow suddenly rose out of the ground. The shadows began to fight fiercely with their counterparts. "Now for the real fun" Takai said. The shadows all began to jerk back and forth, their shape changing. Now, instead of three Large Bodies, there was a large bear, a lion, and a tiger. The bear swung its claws forward, attempting to slice the Heartless in two. The claws just bounced away though. The lion and tiger had both tried to knock the Heartless to the ground and maul them, but the Large Bodies remained on their feet unharmed.

"Haha, see, not even your shadow powers can beat these!" Pete said triumphantly.

"You really think so?" Takai asked. The shadow animals suddenly became balls and flew over to Takai. "Well then, lets test that theory" Takai said. The balls broke up into several other smaller balls. "Shadow Rain" Takai said. All the balls flew up into the air, then rained down onto the Heartless, destroying them.

"So, where's your mighty Heartless now?" Mira asked, slightly taunting Pete.

"Grrr, I'll show you!" Pete said as an energy bubble appeared around him. "Now that my power had adjusted to this galaxy, I wont be beaten by a hole this time!" he shouted as he rolled towards Mira.

"Watch out!" Takai said.

"Don't worry about me, I'll take care of this guy" Mira said. She placed her hands onto the ground. Suddenly, cracks appeared everywhere, and the house began to collapse.

"Whoa!!" Pete shouted as his bubble hit one of the cracks, causing it to go out of control.

"Come on, we have to get out of here!" Takai said as he grabbed Mira's hand. Right after they got out, the house collapsed. Soon though, Pete burst out of the rubble.

"I don't care what Maleficent wants, I'm going to destroy you!" Pete shouted.

"YOU SHALL DO NO SUCH THING YOU INCOMPETENT FOOL!" a voice boomed. Suddenly, several shadows merged together to form a tall woman dressed in pure black robes.

"Let me guess, your Maleficent" Mira said.

"Indeed I am girl. Now, come with me and help me escape" Maleficent said.

"What are you talking about escape? Why are you so intent on killing me?" Mira asked.

"Silly, I don't want to kill you. I need you alive to escape from here. My powers now rival what they were in the other galaxy. I would imagine that my powers would be much more over there now" Maleficent explained.

"Other galaxy? What are you crazy or something?" Mira asked.

"You need to ask if she's crazy?" Takai asked.

"No, I guess I don't need to ask" Mira said laughing a bit.

"ENOUGH!! It is clear to me based upon what I've learned that you don't come from this galaxy. Since you come from my galaxy, you must hold some key to getting back" Maleficent said.

"What are you talking about? I've lived here my whole life. Heck, me and Kaji were born only a couple days apart" Mira said.

"So you have been told, but you're not from here, you're from where I come from" Maleficent said coldly.

"Thats enough. I have no idea what you're planning, but I wont let you do whatever your planning" Takai said.

"You truly think you have the power to stand up to me boy?" Maleficent asked.

"Hehe, guess we'll see, wont we?" Takai asked.

"Takai, wait, let me help" Mira said.

"Sorry, not this time Mira" Takai said as he raised his hand. Shadows engulfed Mira. Mira's eyes widened as the shadows sank into the ground, taking her with them.

"Where did you send her?" Maleficent asked.

"Somewhere safe, where you wont be able to touch her. I know it" Takai said.

"You truly think that you can stop me? Fine, I shall show you how powerless you are to true power!" Maleficent shouted.

-| With Kaji |-

"So, how long will this trip take?" Kaji asked. He was on a small boat in the middle of the ocean.

"Well, normally it would take about three months, but with the way the sea has been, it could be about four" the man captaining the ship said.

"Four months. Dang it" Kaji grumbled.

"I don't know why you're in such a rush, especially to get to Terald" the man said.

"I have something I have to take care of there" Kaji said seriously. Something caught Kaji's eyes and looked around the ship. "Do you have some crew on here?" Kaji asked the man.

"No, I don't, why?" the man asked.

"I could have sworn that I saw someone on here" Kaji explained.

"I don't know. None of those shadow creatures have ever appeared at sea" the man said. Kaji shrugged his shoulders and went around to the other side of the ship. He noticed a small bit of hair standing up from behind a box. Kaji walked over to the bit of hair carefully.

"You know, you would have to know where we going before we got on this ship. Otherwise, you were just stupid" Kaji said to the small bit of hair. A surprised gasp could be heard as the hair quickly became a body. Kaji's eyes widened when he recognized who it was. "Mi...MIRA??" he asked shocked.

"Ka...Kaji??" Mira asked just as shocked. They looked at each other for a minute before Mira lunged at Kaji, sending him to the ground. "Your alive, your alive" she said, relief apparent in her voice.

"Y...yeah, I can tell you are too" Kaji said as he wrapped his arms around Mira. After a minute they got up. "Wait, when I saw Takai, he said he was keeping you safe. I figured you would be in Hiroku or something like that" Kaji said.

"I was. Me and Takai found a place to hide me, but we got found. Maleficent found us, and Takai sent me somewhere, apparently here, and now here I am" she said.

"I fought Maleficent and woke up in a strange village a month later. I was told by a man named Terra to try to stop Maleficent so that Takai could continue work as a spy. Looks like he was found too soon" Kaji said.

"Yeah" Mira said. After a minute she suddenly asked. "Do you have magic like Takai?"

"Well, I have magic, but not like Takai's. I can use fire" Kaji explained as a five inch fireball hovered over his hand. "On my way to Terald I was planning on practicing" Kaji explained.

"I have magic too. The weird thing is though that unlike Takai, I can use different types of spells. He can control shadows, but I can do all sorts of things like ice walls and things like that" Mira said. "Its weird. Just before Takai teleported me away, Maleficent said something about another galaxy and that I was from there" she said.

"I remember I saw a big battle between Terra and this other guy, and they mentioned another galaxy too" Kaji said.

"I wonder what that means, another galaxy" Mira wondered.

"I don't know" Kaji said. They both stood in silence, just staring at the ocean. Mira's hand drifted over and grabbed Kaji's. Kaji gripped Mira's hand back. "I'm glad your safe" Kaji said.

"Yeah, I'm glad your safe too" Mira said smiling.

A/N okay, next chapter will take place four months from this one (because nothing but boat trips and training can be boring), in other words, when Kaji and Mira land on Terald.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N wow, its been such a long time since I've touched this story. With college, loads of video games, and more college, I have had no time to work on this at all. But, with summer comes free time, and with free time comes updates. I know that if I delete chapters then repost them, then all the people who have this alerted are not aware that this story has been changed a lot. So, go back to chapter 4 and read the new stuff I did. Also, just a reminder, this takes place 4 months after the last chapter (for those of you wondering why there are cell phones and such, but it took so long, I'll answer that this chapter).

DISCLAIMER doesn't matter how long I've been gone from this, I still don't own anything Disney related.

Kaji and Mira were standing at the front of the boat. The land in front of them looked barren, black, dead. "So, this is Terald, our home" Kaji said as he looked at the land.

"Yeah, but it sure doesn't look like it" Mira said next to him. "Any idea where we are?" she asked.

"Your on the Eastern Shore line. If you're going to Hiroku, you'll have a long road ahead of you. Hiroku is about a two week horse ride from here, and much longer on foot" the captain on the boat said.

"You know, I've been wondering something. Why didn't we take a boat with a motor? Why can't we just use a car? We have the technology" Kaji asked.

"What, you don't remember?" the captain asked.

"He was asleep for a while after all of this started" Mira explained.

"Ah, I see" the captain said. "Well, right after all of this started, a black cloud seemed to descend on the whole world. The next thing we knew, we were thrust back into older times. Sure, electronic devices work, but there's no electricity to run them, or to charge them. The oil seemed to evaporate right off the earth making cars useless, as well as heaters and other things" the captain said.

"Did everywhere get hit?" Kaji asked.

"Not sure. Without television everybody is cut off from everyone not in a few days walking distance. I haven't heard from my daughter this whole time" the captain said.

"Where was she at the time?" Mira asked.

"I think that she was in Hiroku City" the captain said, a sad look appearing on his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Mira said, concern in her voice.

"Its okay, theres nothing I could have done anyways. But from what I've seen of the two of you, with the fireballs and all of that, I have a feeling that you'll be able to reverse all of this" the captain said.

"That's what we're planning on doing. Well, thanks for the ride, and I wish you well" Kaji said as the boat slowed down. A gentle rumble was felt throughout the ship as it hit the shore.

"Yeah, I wish you luck in stopping whoever is behind this" the man said. Kaji jumped out of the boat, and helped Mira out of the boat.

"Thank you!" Mira shouted as the boat backed away from the shore, and went back out into the ocean. Mira and Kaji turned around and looked in the direction of where they were going.

"Are you ready for this?" Kaji asked.

"Yeah, lets go" Mira said. Both of them began walking west, walking towards Maleficent.

-|IN HIROKU CITY, TOP OF TALLEST BUILDING|-

"Soon my castle will be completed and I can begin to prepare to return home" Maleficent said. To the west of her was what looked like a large castle. The castle appeared to be made of random parts of buildings that were destroyed. The castle was currently about five stories taller than the building she stood on now.

"But, I thought that you needed that girl, Mira I think" Pete said from beside her.

"Indeed, and I have a plan to reclaim her, using the same person that let her go" Maleficent said with an evil grin.

"But, are you sure? We're not sure what will happen to him. I mean, combining a human with..." Pete began to say.

"Enough, I'm confident now in my powers. I should be able to control him as though he is a Heartless now. I shall go downstairs and awaken him. He needs a field test, after all, he is only the second of his kind" Maleficent said with an evil grin.

-|BACK WITH MIRA AND KAJI|-

"So, any idea what to do?" Mira asked as they walked.

"Not sure right now. I'd say we keep on walking until we run across some people and see if they have horses. If they do, see if we could borrow them" Kaji said.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure people will let us borrow horses if they knew we were going to Hiroku City" Mira said sarcaticly.

"We don't need to tell them where we're going and where we're taking the horses" Kaji said.

"And what would we say when we come back and the horses are injured or dead?" Mira said sternly.

"I'll think of something" Kaji said.

"Oh yeah, that's always worked well in the past" Mira sighed.

"What do you mean?" Kaji asked.

"Remember the third grade. We both decided to stay out for recess longer. I asked what we would say and said that you'll think of something. It turns about that your something turned out me being chased around by a bear that escaped from the zoo" Mira said.

"It was the third grade! I can think of something better now" Kaji said. "Anyways, if they don't believe that we could always..." Kaji started. Mira's finger in his face shut him up.

"No, we are NOT going to knock them out and run away as fast as we can" Mira said sternly.

"But how did you know what I was going say?" Kaji asked.

"We've been friends since the second grade. I know how you think" Mira said.

"Thats no fair, I have no clue how you think" Kaji said.

"Yeah, well, guys will never get how we think" Mira said raising her nose to the air. Swirls of darkness suddenly appeared in front of both teens. A creature looking like a black and purple bear out of one of the swirls, followed up by several Shadow Heartless. "Any idea what the giant bear is?" Mira asked.

"Nope, let me look it up" Kaji said as he pulled the book Terra gave him out of his backpack.

"We don't have time for that! You were studying that thing the whole boat trip so I expected you to know this" Mira explained.

"Do you know how many Heartless Terra had recorded in this thing?" Kaji asked.

"No, I don't, and we don't really have time to talk about it" Mira said as she readied her bow.

"Your the one who asked what the bear one was though" Kaji pointed out as he pulled out his own sword.

"I know I asked, and right now I'm regretting it. How about you take the bear and I'll pick off the Shadows" Mira suggested.

"Of course, leave all the heavy lifting to the man" Kaji said.

"EITHER YOU DO SOMETHING, OR I'LL MAKE WHAT THE HEARTLESS WILL DO TO YOU SEEM LIKE A STICK BEATING!!" Mira snapped. Kaji's eyes widened.

"Okay, okay, sheesh. Oh well, this will give me a chance to put my training to use" Kaji said as he faced the bear.

"That's what I was going for" Mira said. She quickly put an arrow in her bow and shot it at one of the Shadows. It hit the Shadow in the head, causing it to evaporate into smoke. Kaji looked at the bear.

"Alright big boy. Time to go down" Kaji said as his left hand erupted into flames. He raised his left hand in front of him. "Take this, Fire" Kaji said as a flame shot out of his hand, hitting the bear Heartless in the chest. The Heartless slid back a couple of inches hunched over. It got up slowly and let out a roar. It then charged right towards Kaji.

"Watch out!" Mira shouted as she shot another Heartless away.

"I know, I know, don't worry about me" Kaji said. When the bear got close enough, Kaji rolled to the side and shot another fireball at the bear. The fireball hit the bear in the side. The Heartless let out an even louder roar and quickly turned and charged towards Kaji. "Alright, lets test out this, Dragon" Kaji said as he raised his hand. A dragon shaped flame shot out of his hand and hit the Heartless, sending it flying back several feet. The bear slowly got up and growled at Kaji. Mira ran over to Kaji, the Shadow Heartless now gone.

"Do you need some help?" she asked.

"No, this thing is a lot more resistant than I thought, but nothing I can't handle" Kaji said as he stepped forward. He readied his sword directly in front of him. "Come on big boy, lets see what you've got" Kaji taunted waving one hand in a mocking fashion. The bear let out another roar and charged right towards Kaji. When the bear got close enough, Kaji jumped out of the way. As soon as Kaji landed, he jumped up in the air towards the bear Heartless. As he came down, he pointed his sword straight down and plunged it into the Heartless. The Heartless disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Well, that was fun" Mira said. Kaji got out the book of Heartless.

"Looks like this Heartless is a Wild Ravager. Terra warned to keep away from its claws because they are sharp enough to cut steal clean in half" Kaji said reading out of the book.

"Wow, you're lucky" Mira said.

"No kidding, if I was a bit slower or a worse jumper I would be lying two places on the ground" Kaji said as he shut the book and put it back into his backpack. "You ready to keep on going?" Kaji asked.

"Yeah, we'll need to find a house to stay in before night hits" Mira said. Kaji nodded and both of them headed out. Kaji and Mira continued on for several hours. The sun had just began to set off to the west. "We need to find a house quickly Kaji" Mira warned.

"I know that, but have you seen a house that we could use lately?" Kaji asked.

"Well...no" Mira said.

"If worse comes to worse we can find a small hole and take turns standing guard" Kaji explained.

"I suppose your right, but I would really rather have a house" Mira said.

"And what, you think that I would rather sleep on the ground?" Kaji asked.

"No, I guess not" Mira said. The two continued to walk in silence for several more minutes. Kaji finally broke the silence.

"What's Hiroku City like right now?" he asked while looking at the setting sun.

"Its like one of those cities where the bad guys hang out in books. A lot of building have been destroyed and streets are littered with Heartless. The whole time I was hiding there with Takai's help I never saw another human besides the two of us. That, and Maleficent seemed to be building a castle to the west" Mira explained.

"Wonder what she plans on doing with a castle" Kaji wondered out loud.

"I don't know, but seeing what she's done, it can't be good" Mira said. Kaji nodded.

"I'm not going to let her beat me this time. Last time I had just gotten my magic, but this time things will be different" Kaji said, making a promise to himself.

"I hope so" Mira said. "Because right now, its not just about us and Hiroku City, if she isn't stopped, the whole world will be consumed by Heartless. Sure, we can beat them back most of the time, but they seem to grow in number so quickly that I don't think any modern, even one with guns and such, would be able to beat them" she explained. Kaji nodded.

"I know that, and its because of that that I'm going to beat her this time. That other galaxy she was talking about, I won't even let her go back there" Kaji said as he clenched his fist. Mira nodded. She then pointed to something ahead of them. Just up the road was a small house, just big enough for two people it seemed. "Good, finally something at least" Kaji said as they both went to the house.

-|IN HIROKU CITY|-

Maleficent stepped into a large room. In the middle was a large tank surrounded by several smaller tanks. Maleficent laughed to herself. "You kept the secret to your power well Tyrone, but I cracked it, I figured out how you gained the powers of both a Keymaster and a Heartless, and my creation is far superior to you could ever hope to be" Maleficent said as she looked into each of the smaller tanks. Each tank held a different type of Heartless. She looked inside the large tank and smiled wickedly. Inside the tank was teenage boy with tubes going into his body from each of the smaller tanks. The boy opened his eyes and when he saw Maleficent he struggled. "Now now, no struggling" Maleficent said. "Why don't you take a look at your body" she suggested. The boy looked down at his body, and his face twisted in horror at it. "Hehehe, yes, my ultimate creation, and now its time to see if you'll do what you're told Takai" Maleficent said before laughing evily.

A/N If you're wondering who Tyrone is, the only way you would know is if you read my last fic "In Darkness Undone, In Darkness Created." If you have read "In Darkness Undone" then please check out the important note in my profile near the top of the page.


End file.
